


奶油蛋糕

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 乡村文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

01

杨九郎对张云雷有印象。他第一次见张云雷不是在乡下，是在城里他打工的甜品店里。浑身上下都是邋邋遢遢的，只有那一双眼睛是干干净净的张云雷趴在柜台上隔着玻璃柜台盯着里面的蛋糕看。

也许是想吃，杨九郎刚想打开柜子给他包起来一个，张云雷就转过头来跑掉了。因为没有吃上那一小块蛋糕，也因为那双眼睛里的渴望也太过直接，所以杨九郎在乡下吃酒的酒席桌上，看见忙前忙后的张云雷，第一反应就是想到那个趴在柜台上的小孩。

说出来没人相信，杨九郎的妈妈在给杨九郎介绍张云雷的时候，杨九郎笑着说他见过的。张云雷没有讲话，只是静静的用他那双眼睛盯着杨九郎看，说不上来是认识还是不认识。

乡下亲戚结婚，杨九郎回来吃酒，张云雷作为结婚对象的好友一直帮着上下忙活。落座了酒席吃饭间杨九郎再看向张云雷，这才觉得时间好像过得太快了。

他在甜品店打工的时候才大学，没入社会，张云雷看起来也就十几岁的样子。现在张云雷比那个时候的眉眼都长开了些，也长高了。虽然依旧是邋邋遢遢的样子，但是五官更加好看。杨九郎在一旁看到他和别人聊天勾起嘴角笑的样子，还会感叹这个人要是好好打扮，一定不比城里的那些人差。

但张云雷似乎从来都不在乎这些。他落座的时候两腿一岔开，翘着二郎腿就坐下来，抬起头来看定周围，才发现坐在了杨九郎的对面。

温温柔柔的目光相对，杨九郎注意到张云雷在看他，红着脸别过头去。此地无银三百两，杨九郎为了装的再像些，于是加入了自己妈妈的对话。

成年人的工作定下来，话题不免都是结婚生子。在这个结婚的现场，杨九郎的妈妈更是感触颇深，和别人聊的也十分激动。亲戚问着杨九郎的情况，杨九郎一家很早之前就搬去城里住着，杨九郎的近况亲戚们怀着十分的好奇，那一双双眼睛看都在看着。

“九郎啊，最近工作倒是挺好的，就是没个对象。你看这也老大不小的了，我们也都等着呢。”

“谈过没有啊，这么大了。你看我们家孩子，和九郎差不多大，孩子都两三岁了。”

“怎么没谈过，人家分分合合的，也不知道现在城里的年轻人是怎么想的。”

一旦迈过了25岁的步伐，家里就时常把这些话题摆到桌面上来讲。杨九郎平时倒是没觉得有多烦闷，只是今天当着众多亲戚的面，甚至还当着张云雷的面把自己的恋爱状况摊开来说有些别扭。

张云雷好像也没什么反应，只是在家里人催促着杨九郎去跟着新郎多聊聊天跟人家学学经验的时候，他的嘴角勾起浅浅的笑来。

经验学没学到不知道，只是酒席散了之后醉酒是肯定的了。结婚是个热闹的事情，喝醉了酒是常事，杨九郎昏昏沉沉的从小路里往家里走，总感觉有人在跟着他。他一回头，果然看见还很清醒的张云雷，不紧不慢的跟在他的身后。

酒席桌上不好讲话，所以杨九郎谅解了张云雷的疏离。其实杨九郎自己说完他对张云雷有印象见过面这样的话他就后悔了，时间太久远了，也许张云雷自己都不记得了也说不定。

就搞的好像杨九郎是特意记着的。

杨九郎站定，他勉强站直了身子等张云雷走到他的面前来。他喝了好多酒，新郎的祝福和催促还在他的耳边，新郎说，九郎啊，我的好兄弟啊，你可要快点找到对象，到时候结婚了哥哥给你帮忙去。

本来没有想要醉的，但是说到这个话题杨九郎不免要多喝些酒。关于什么时候他能够结婚，又不是他一个人说了算的，他也知道家里人的唠叨，但是没有遇上对的人，为了结婚而结婚，那是不对的。

更何况，他本来是有对象的，大学一毕业就分手了。那段感情了，他是被甩的，于是从那段感情之后，杨九郎再也没有谈过恋爱。

张云雷走到杨九郎的面前，其实在第一眼看到杨九郎的时候，张云雷就认出杨九郎来了。他没想到杨九郎会笑着说对他有印象，有什么印象，邋遢的小孩子没钱还趴在柜台上想吃蛋糕的糟糕印象吗？

那是张云雷第一次进城，他跟着爸爸出来的，城市对他来说太新奇了。他自己在路边等着爸爸去送东西，一扭头就看到玻璃柜子里做的精致好看的小蛋糕。他的肚子咕咕响，早起赶车他几乎没吃什么东西，可是他没钱买。

在柜台里的人好像是看出来了他想吃，站了起来想给他包起来。张云雷一时间不知道怎么做，直接转头就走了。那个时候张云雷还不知道他叫杨九郎，他只觉得那个哥哥很干净温柔，还长得特别白。

回来的第一晚他就梦见了杨九郎，他梦见了杨九郎把那块蛋糕送给了他，笑着和他说这个蛋糕是给你的，你想吃以后还有。梦里的杨九郎自己就像一块蛋糕，后来梦醒，张云雷只感觉到裤子湿湿黏黏的。

有些人没想过会再别重逢。张云雷再次看到杨九郎的时候，更有震惊杨九郎竟然还记得他。还记得曾经有一个趴在柜台上的小孩子对着一小块蛋糕发呆。

“你来啦，跟着我干嘛？”杨九郎眼睛里多了些笑意，他走上前一步看了看张云雷，“刚刚一副不太认识我的样子，怎么现在就认识我了？”

“我没有说不认识你。”张云雷皱了皱眉，往后退了那么一小步，他好像不太习惯被靠近。

意识到自己被嫌弃的杨九郎，酒劲一上来挡不住，他伸手抓住张云雷的手，把他往怀里带，一转身就靠在大树边上。两个人呼吸贴近，杨九郎更清楚的看见张云雷就在他的怀中，用他那双眼睛看着自己。

从前这双眼睛看想过玻璃柜台里的漂亮蛋糕，现在这双眼睛又看向杨九郎。

“你变得更好看了，比那个时候。”杨九郎轻轻摸着张云雷的脸，有那么一瞬间连杨九郎自己都有了错觉，他觉得自己要对着那张脸亲上去。

“你喝醉了，九郎哥。”张云雷这样告诉他。

“是呀，我喝醉了。”杨九郎痴痴的笑着，他的声音很轻，就像晚间轻柔的风，吹到张云雷的脸上，弄的张云雷痒痒的，“所以我觉得你真好看，说话的声音也好听。”

“杨九郎。”

“我失恋了，被甩了。所以我今天喝醉了酒，我知道的，你们都想要我结婚成家，可是这种事情急不来的。虽然我被甩了很久了，但是我觉得我没有勇气再恋爱了。”

“张云雷，你懂得恋爱是什么感觉吗？那种你把你自己全部都交给了他，但是他得到了就不珍惜，他还会来指责你，责怪你的多管闲事。张云雷，恋爱太不好了，我不喜欢恋爱。”

杨九郎把自己的脸埋进张云雷的脖子里蹭了蹭，张云雷只感觉到一股热流，流进自己的衣服里。

“别瞧不起人，我也谈过恋爱的。”张云雷的手僵硬在半空中，他的眉毛依旧是皱紧的，但没拒绝杨九郎。

“真的吗，你谈过恋爱吗？”杨九郎抬起头来，酒劲让他有一种计较的可爱，他捧起张云雷的脸左看右看，“也是，你这张脸说没谈过恋爱没人相信。那你和别人睡过觉吗，摸过别人吗，和别人亲过嘴吗？”

“那是当然啊，小树林，田地里我都钻过实战过……”张云雷还没说完，就感觉到杨九郎用嘴堵住了他的嘴。过了许久杨九郎松开张云雷，有些不高兴的擦了擦自己的嘴巴。

“你骗人，你连接吻都不会。”嘴巴紧闭都不张开，更别说伸舌头了，就连贴上去都没反应。就像在亲木头一样，杨九郎体验感觉极差。

骗不骗人只有张云雷知道，他不服气，在杨九郎推开他往家走的那一瞬，他把杨九郎往回拉重新压在树上。热烈的吻直接覆了过来，杨九郎闭上眼睛勾住张云雷的脖子，两个人在月色之下接着直白又莫名其妙的吻。

眼角有眼泪落下来，杨九郎身上的酒味全都蹭到了张云雷的身上。坐起来准备褪去两人裤子的张云雷这时候听到杨九郎说，你为什么离开我。

本来想要解开的皮带被扣了回去，张云雷只是把自己的裤子拉链拉下来，他把杨九郎的裤子甩到一边去，那东西直接对着杨九郎的屁股顶在边缘。

顶进去之前，张云雷对杨九郎说：“你喝醉了。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

宿醉的感觉不好受，宿醉起来在别人的床上那种感觉更是头皮发麻。杨九郎艰难地睁开眼睛，等他熟悉了周围的一切，所有感官都开始苏醒过来，杨九郎才发现躺在他身边的人是张云雷。

他们甚至腿勾着腿，没有穿内裤。杨九郎感觉到张云雷的那根东西正对着他的小腹，男生早起应该有的生理反应杨九郎体验了大半，这时候只是红着脸想要小心地推开张云雷。

困难的点是张云雷勾着他的脖子，杨九郎细小的动作让张云雷拉了杨九郎蹭了蹭胸口，除了这些再没有了动静。杨九郎没逃脱开，只能静静地任由张云雷抱着。

昨天晚上的一切都在记忆里放映一遍，杨九郎酒品不错，他清楚地记得昨晚是他先亲的张云雷，是他先勾着张云雷的脖子挑衅张云雷不会接吻。后面的事情杨九郎模模糊糊的，只觉得张云雷弄得他太舒服了，让他忘记了反抗和挣扎。

再然后就是无限的后悔。

后悔自己酒后的胡闹，让他在张云雷这里失了身，以后应该也再难面对张云雷了。

翻了几次身，张云雷在意识到自己抱了个软乎乎的身子之后睁开眼，印入眼帘的就是杨九郎那张粉嫩的唇。他凑过去含住了它，在一个深吻和推搡中，他睁开眼睛看见了满脸通红的杨九郎。

“这是你早上起来的习惯吗，逮着别人就亲。我又不是你的枕边人，亲我干什么？”

张云雷觉得好玩，杨九郎的嘟囔都是温柔的，他笑着躺回去，闭上眼睛：“我没有这个习惯，平时我的身边也不睡人。”

“可我是看你嘴巴好亲，没多想就亲上去了。毕竟，昨晚更更过分的事情，我们都做过了。我以为，你最起码不在意这种亲吻。”

直白又句句扎在杨九郎的心口上，提醒他昨晚做的事情有多不应该。杨九郎皱着眉头，他掀开被子想要离张云雷远一点，可是他发现自己没有内裤。

“你把我的裤子换给我。”

“什么裤子，你外面穿上的那个短裤，还是你里面穿的短裤？”张云雷明知故问，他毫不在意地把头歪过来，睁开眼睛。杨九郎因为他这句话又要恼，张云雷也不逗他，拿起靠枕靠在床上，“你的内裤昨晚被我洗了，现在估计还没干。”

........

“那我怎么办？”

“你可以穿我的。”张云雷坦坦荡荡。

“我不穿，我光着屁股出门都不穿你的内裤。”那是多私人的东西啊，他和张云雷非亲非故的，穿上了算什么。就算是穿上了，那尺寸还不一样呢，万一小了怎么办？

张云雷没理会杨九郎，他自己穿了裤子倒是下去端水洗漱了，等他洗漱完杨九郎还是坐在床上，双手紧紧抓着被子紧咬双唇。

“不然你还是给我一条内裤吧。”

再说了也真的不能光着屁股出去吧。

杨九郎看着张云雷从柜子里掏出一条新的内裤来，平角的，他心里舒了一口气。总算没让他穿张云雷穿过的吧，那就更尴尬了，万一还有张云雷的气味就不好了。

穿上去还有些松，杨九郎还没说什么张云雷就靠过来贴着杨九郎的耳边笑：“是不是有点大了？”

那样的笑不言而喻，杨九郎不自在的向后退，却一退退在床上。他摔倒在床里，紧接着的就是张云雷覆盖过来的拥抱。

张云雷身上的味道杨九郎闻了个一清二楚，包括张云雷耳朵上的耳钉。下半身也都是紧紧的贴在一起，张云雷这就扣住杨九郎的腰，侧过身去亲杨九郎的耳尖。

“你别这样，我们不可以......”

“为什么不可以，昨晚我们什么都做了，在回家的那棵树边上，你怎么都不肯让我给你送回家。我把你带到我家，带到我床上，又来了一发。”

“我以为你最起码醒来之后，是想要和我在一起的。”

张云雷还没说完就被杨九郎捂住了嘴，张云雷的话总是这样直接，一点修饰和含蓄都没有。杨九郎摇了摇头，告诉张云雷，那是因为昨晚他喝醉了。

“我知道你喝醉了，因为你在我床上喊的是别人的名字。”提到这个张云雷皱着眉头，没有一个男人是会在这种事情上大度的，但是他不了解杨九郎的过去。他们不过是小时候有着那么一次对视，再相见也就是见过面的陌生人，张云雷没有资格管杨九郎的过去。

所以哪怕是杨九郎把他当作了另外一个人，他醒来的时候还是会承认昨晚和杨九郎做的一切。

“这样吧，昨晚的事情，我们就当是醉酒之后我们玩真心话大冒险。不过就是睡了一觉，我不需要你负责，你也不用对我有什么愧疚，这样你看可以吗？”杨九郎温柔耐心，说这些话的时候也都是深思熟虑的。

可是张云雷直接给他否掉了。

“那我昨晚给你洗的内裤，就不算了？”张云雷眉眼骤冷，“在外面的那一发，你都弄在内裤里了。我给你洗的时候，闻到了你的味道。”

“你的味道很好闻，我想要一直闻。”

流氓的话语说的那么认真，杨九郎只觉得自己的脸颊滚烫。张云雷那句话的意思就是他做上瘾了，他想要一直和杨九郎做。但要一直做下去，张云雷就想要和杨九郎在一起。

在一起是为了做吗？杨九郎揉了揉太阳穴，眼下他不给答案张云雷也许是不放过他了，可是他不想再去谈什么恋爱了。

以前想过，破灭了之后就再也不想了。

他这副身体不是第一次被开发过，和谁做也不是不可以。谈恋爱是费心费力的事情，他给过一次真心，还没修复好是不愿意再去把那颗心送出去。

吻从锁骨慢慢亲下去，在胸口停留。杨九郎感觉到一片温热，他只能够抓住张云雷的肩膀，紧紧的抓住。

“张云雷，我现在酒醒了。”

“正好让你清醒的感受一次你昨晚的快乐。”不由分说的，张云雷握住了杨九郎胸口的柔软。

胡闹了多久杨九郎也不记得了。张云雷长大了，其实杨九郎早该发现那个在柜台外面渴望着里面蛋糕的小孩子是有占有欲的，这种占有欲随着年龄慢慢的增长，只会越来越强烈。

做到差不多准备进去的时候，外面来人喊了张云雷。情欲里突然清醒的杨九郎推开张云雷的脑袋，抬起头来才发现张云雷刚刚是在舔自己的那里。

“我真的该走了。”

“别管，不回答外面的人就以为我不在家，不会进来的。”张云雷直接张开嘴巴，不知道在那下面吸着什么东西。

那声音传遍屋子的时候，杨九郎只觉得脸颊烧得通红。那流氓了，杨九郎闭上眼睛，他从没体会过这种感受，就像在挑战每一种不可能。

那里的东西怎么可以吸呢，真脏。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

吃完喜酒过了几天，杨九郎就要收拾东西回城里了。村里出来了这么个在城里工作的人，来送行的人一个接着一个。

无非就是想要先拉拢好关系，万一以后自己的孩子去城里了，也能有个人帮忙。杨九郎都懂，对于这些乡里四邻也都是客套的礼貌。

张云雷没来送他，张云雷的父母倒是来了。他们笑着说张云雷今日里还有事情要忙，也不愿意来。杨九郎巴不得张云雷不来，见面了只有尴尬，他身上还穿着张云雷的内裤呢，他的内裤也还在张云雷那里。

以后要是不再相见倒也无所谓了，可偏偏张云雷的父母说过段日子张云雷是要去城里找工作的。到时候可要杨九郎多帮帮忙，费费心了。

“那就一定要送一送了。”杨九郎的妈妈拍了拍杨九郎的肩膀，“等下你去和张云雷说，说你就要走了，也把你的地址什么的给张云雷。等张云雷去城里了，你可要好好照顾人家，别欺负人家。”

那是，谁欺负谁还不一定呢。杨九郎也就敢在心里说说，他撇着嘴，最后还是被自家妈妈薅出去，提着东西到张云雷家里去好好的道别。

张云雷的父母还有事，上班去了，家里只有闲暇的张云雷。杨九郎真不愿意来，但是父母之命不可违，不然就把他的内裤要回来吧。这是杨九郎安慰自己去张云雷家的理由了。

屋子里静悄悄的，杨九郎喊了几次门没人开。他试着推了推，门直接就开了，杨九郎走进去，把蛋糕放在客厅的桌子上，这才听到屋子里的动静。

细微的，带着一点笑声。

杨九郎趴在门缝里看着，竟看见一个女人直往张云雷怀里靠。不太认人的杨九郎都认出来了那女人是村里的村花，长得可漂亮，也快十八年纪。

没想到小小年纪就看走了眼，喜欢上张云雷。

口气酸酸的，但杨九郎自己不觉得。他使劲地扒着门缝，他想要看看这两人到底是在干嘛，没想到手不小心按住了门把。

木板门发出声响的时候杨九郎自己都惊呆了，这样尴尬的意外是真实存在的吗？不敢动弹的杨九郎还没有忘记立刻闪身躲到门后面去。

村花飞一般地溜走了，杨九郎闭上眼睛没敢看，再次睁开眼睛的时候只看到了张云雷穿着裤子正系着皮带。

“别躲了，出来吧，杨九郎。”

.........

杨九郎很无辜，他走出来看着一脸戏谑的张云雷，摆了摆手：“是我妈让我来的，说给你送点东西。我今天就要回城里去了。”  
  
“我知道。”张云雷打断了杨九郎，靠在门框边上看着他，“大家都去看你了，我爸妈也去了。”

那就是他不愿意去。杨九郎脸上没什么表情，但是心里却涌起很多的委屈。好歹算起来，他和张云雷也有点关系，张云雷就这么不想去送他吗，还和村花在家里做这样的事情。

“那东西我送到了，我也顺便来要我的东西。”杨九郎伸出手看着张云雷，“把我的东西还给我。”

“什么东西？”张云雷挑着眉，伸手一揽把他揽进自己的怀里，“你看看我身上有什么东西，你要拿走？”

“我的内裤，还给我。”杨九郎下意识地推搡着，双手举在胸口拉开距离，“既然已经有人愿意上你的床，留着别人的内裤是不是不太好？”

“不还，我床上哪有什么人？”张云雷反问他，对着那张嘴就要亲过去，“你都看见什么了？”

“我看见你脱裤子了。”杨九郎躲过去，张云雷的吻只擦到了脸颊。说完这句话，杨九郎才意识到自己这句抱怨有多矫情，他捂着自己的脸从张云雷的怀里退出来。  
  
但是他没料到张云雷把他重新拉回到了怀里，张云雷说：“那你也该把我的东西还给我。”  
  
什么东西，那天洗完内裤给他的那条新的内裤吗？这样怎么还？杨九郎还没反应过来张云雷就要过来扒拉他的裤子。  
  
“你干什么？”

“看你穿没穿我的内裤，穿了就脱下来，还给我。”

臭不要脸，哪有上来就扒人裤子的。杨九郎拽住自己的裤子不松手，张云雷轻声笑了笑，捧起杨九郎的脸这才亲到了觊觎已久的唇。

“我不去送你，是不想你回城里去。”舌头扫过一圈牙关，张云雷用唇瓣摩擦着杨九郎的，贴着他说话，“你真的考虑考虑，我们在一起。”

“等我去城里找你。”

去城里找你。这几个字让杨九郎头皮发麻，他以为，回到城里就可以摆脱掉张云雷，他以为过段时间这段因为醉酒发生的艳遇就应该告一段落了。但是张云雷不还他内裤，说要他考虑考虑在一起，张云雷还说要去城里找他。

一切就像是梦一样不真实。杨九郎在乡下度过的这几天虽然平淡，但也因为张云雷有了刺激。他在城里从来都没有过这样的感觉，就像是胡闹，像还年轻的时候，有着可以不负责任和往前冲的快乐。

而他现在却被一大堆莫名其妙的责任束缚住。

下了火车杨九郎出站，意外的看见了来接他的人。乡下回城只有火车，没有高铁那样的快，几个小时的火车让杨九郎风尘仆仆又十分狼狈，根本没有心情和力气再去和眼前的人多说一句话。  
  
“你回来了，我查了你的班次，在这等你好久了。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”

“我帮你拿吧，行李看起来太重了。”

“没关系，我可以。”

“我帮你。”

如果不是太多的事情在杨九郎的脑海里回荡，杨九郎也许觉得眼前的男人十分体贴，还有温柔。和张云雷一点都不一样，张云雷有孩子气的任性，除了欺负他的身体好像没什么体贴的地方，甚至有些时候还要杨九郎配合妥协。

眼前的人就是杨九郎爱了好久的男人。

如果说他们有什么相同，那就是在床上都喜欢去揉杨九郎的胸口，用舌头舔着杨九郎那一排不齐的牙齿。亲密的事情重复，杨九郎闭上眼睛只能够想到张云雷抱紧自己时候，张云雷眼中的渴望。

张云雷从来都把自己的渴望和欢喜忧愁放在那双眼睛里，从前隔着柜台看奶油蛋糕的时候是，看向杨九郎的时候亦如是。  
  
杨九郎心里有说不出来的感觉，他总觉得在张云雷的眼里，他就成了曾经在玻璃柜台里的奶油蛋糕，张云雷总要得到他。  
  
可是他有什么好呢，温柔寡断，就连前任来找他，他也拒绝不了和前任滚到床上去了。杨九郎实在是太累了，他晕晕乎乎的从浴室里出来，闭上眼睛就感觉到有人在拥抱他。

在一个城市里能够有人拥抱着的那么点温暖太少见了，等杨九郎反应过来才发觉他们已经分手了。可是热烈的吻已经开始了，停不下来。杨九郎恍惚以为是张云雷跟着他进城了，是张云雷把他压在了床上亲吻拥抱。

没想到是前任。

杨九郎推开了他，起身去给自己倒了一杯水，他闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴。再次睁开眼的时候前任就在他面前坐了下来。

“你来干什么？”

“复合吧，九郎。”

复合，杨九郎咬着杯子笑。在这之前他有多渴望复合这两个字从前任的嘴里说出口，可是他等啊等啊，等到他自己的心冷掉了，他也就明白了。

他也只有在醉酒的时候才会说出口，才会问为什么当初要分手。清醒的时候杨九郎什么话都不会说出口的，他的情绪不需要任何人知道，他自己心里明白就行了。

“晚了，这句话来的太晚了。”杨九郎把杯子放下来，看着他，“我不稀罕了。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

雨水总是这么猝不及防地就落下来。滂沱大雨之后的城市就像是喝饱露水还没开放的花，一切都是新鲜的模样，也就是在这样的天气里，杨九郎开了门看见了一身水气，站在门口的张云雷。

“你怎么来了？”杨九郎想起来昨晚他妈妈说了一嘴，说张云雷今天会进城里来，要杨九郎别忘了好好带张云雷。本来是个可以贪睡的周末，可现在才八九点，张云雷就迈进了他的家门。

“我来找你。”张云雷浑身都湿透了，站在玄关处换了鞋进到客厅里来，玄关那里的地上还有一圈水印。杨九郎皱着眉头，把张云雷赶去浴室冲澡。

再出来的时候张云雷已经变成了一个香喷喷的小老鼠，头发耷拉着在额头上，身上也都是湿的，他随便套了个浴袍光着脚就走了出来。

“杨九郎，当时我给你的内裤呢？我没内裤换了，你把那条内裤还我。”

穿过的内裤还怎么换啊，杨九郎真想抓过张云雷的领子一顿爆锤。他在心里劝解自己没关系，深呼吸，眼前的人是个大傻子。默念完这一切，杨九郎睁开眼睛，拿着拖把把玄关那一处的地拖干净。

“内裤我扔了，没内裤换就光着吧。”

杨九郎没想到张云雷会直接笑着把他拉过来，对他说：“那没关系，你要我不穿也行，你的也顺便脱了吧。”

在这之前，杨九郎一直以为张云雷会有什么样的开场白，毕竟他们好久没有见面了。睡了几次觉的关系，也不至于一上来就很熟悉亲密。

没想到张云雷根本没有开场白，上来就要脱掉他的裤子。杨九郎只觉得张云雷身上很软，还有着杨九郎常用的沐浴露的香气，在乡下的那段时光好像都回忆了起来。杨九郎闭上眼睛，默认了张云雷的吻。

张云雷停下来大概是因为在床头柜里发现了用了一半的润滑剂。张云雷眉头皱紧，这半管润滑剂大概就是在杨九郎醉酒那一回，和杨九郎嘴巴里喊的那个人用的吧。张云雷把润滑剂放回去，他从杨九郎的身上躺回来，在杨九郎睁开眼睛疑惑不解中把脸沉下去。

“我来城里，是为了你。”

为了他？杨九郎有些听不懂这句话。城里好赚钱，杨九郎只听得张云雷的父母说希望张云雷能够在城里安定下来，可张云雷说自己进城是因为杨九郎。

“你为了我进城干什么？”

“本来我爸妈想让我进城，我总觉得乡下也很自在。过几年了娶个老婆结婚生子这辈子就算这样过下去了，可是你从城里来了。”张云雷看着杨九郎，“你太好睡了，我说过，我要追你，我要和你在一起。”

“更何况我们从前还见过，因为一块奶油蛋糕。”

也许是因为张云雷的信誓旦旦，杨九郎竟然笑出了声。他靠过去，看着坐在自己床上的张云雷：“可是你来晚了，我已经决定了，不再谈一场恋爱了。”

“睡也就睡了，可以后也别再说什么在一起这样的话了。”杨九郎下床去，给张云雷找了条新内裤，递给他，“穿上吧，一会儿出去吃饭？”

“太小了，我嫌勒。”张云雷不高兴地把内裤往床上一扔，“勒坏了你赔吗？”

“所以你就快点给我穿上，然后等雨停了我们出去买东西。”杨九郎补了一句，“给你去超市买最大号的，行了吧？”

谁知道张云雷说要来城里找工作，什么都不带，直接空身就要住进杨九郎的家。杨九郎有时候真的怀疑张云雷的这副性子是不是从前那个趴在柜台上看着奶油蛋糕的小孩，可能也只有想要得到某些东西心里的渴望像了，杨九郎也不会想到，从前见过一面的小孩现在跟在他屁股后面要追他。

而他们已经做过了最亲密的事情，而他好像也在慢慢了解张云雷。

不是爱人，偏偏和张云雷逛超市的时候就像是在一起好多年的恋人。明明和前任一起逛超市都没有这种感觉，两个人为买不买一些零食斤斤计较，拿起来又放回去。盘算着省钱过日子，两个人的默契不知道从哪里来的。

直到付完钱，手里拎着大袋小袋，这才总算是逛完了超市。杨九郎想喊张云雷回家，但他一转头，看到了张云雷站在蛋糕店的玻璃柜台旁边，认真看着摆列好的一排蛋糕。

不知道怎么就戳中了心里的柔软，那站在柜台旁边的人和记忆中小小个子的人重叠，那个时候杨九郎也还是打工的学生，想要送一块蛋糕给他但没送出去。

也许是上天想要一个圆满。

奶茶蛋糕面包把桌上放的满满当当的，杨九郎撕下一块面包，把刚刚张云雷看中的那块推到他面前去。他知道张云雷抬起头来看着他，于是他翘起二郎腿回看过去。

“以前那个时候，就想给你买块蛋糕来着，但是你走了。”杨九郎拿起勺子也吃了一口，甜，融化在嘴里的凉尝出了那么点慕斯的味道。他把勺子放下来，给张云雷一个人吃。

“那个时候你要不跑，也许这块蛋糕你也就不会惦记那么多年了。现在终于吃到了，开不开心？”

张云雷没回答，他只是把一小块蛋糕放进嘴里，等全部咽下去了才看向杨九郎：“那个时候我要是不跑，也许我会早好些年认识你。”

“那个时候你应该还会相信感情，应该一下子就答应了我的追求。”

怎么又提到这个，杨九郎喝了一口奶茶，笑着把面包又撕下来一小块。张云雷好像一直都不肯放弃，年前的奶油蛋糕如此，杨九郎也是。

“九郎哥，不然你再试试吧，和我在一起。”

窗外的雨又下了起来，屋里的香甜就像偏安一隅的人生。张云雷把那小块蛋糕吃完了，看着对面正在喝茶的杨九郎，忽然觉得这一切都像是一个梦。

他找到了曾经打过照面的人，他找到了以前就想给他买上一块蛋糕的人。他找到了他想要热烈追求的人，他找到了这辈子都想要一起走下去的人。

可是他找到的有些晚了，他的哥哥尝过了一次相爱，他从悬崖上跌落了下来，摔进万丈深渊。他的哥哥说，我不会再恋爱了。

再怎么新鲜刺激好像杨九郎都没有改变过他这个想法。张云雷看着吃完东西付完账的杨九郎把买的东西全都提起来，杨九郎问他要不要去买把伞再回家。

“再坐一会儿吧。”张云雷看着杨九郎，“等雨停了再回去，你会淋湿的。”

“也行。”杨九郎重新坐回去，翻着刚刚买的东西，“你真的要一直住我家，直到找到你的工作吗？”

“真的打算在我家住下去了？”

“是这样的。”张云雷勾起嘴角，“一起住增进感情，说不定哪天你就答应我了。”

..........

“张云雷，别想着把房租赖掉。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

同居的好处就是随时随地能够睡在一张床上，所有个人的习惯都被放大，慢慢入了他人的心。

张云雷发现杨九郎有一个不爱接的电话。每到深夜的十点总会响起来的电话，那个时候杨九郎多半都会在阳台或者书房发呆。他对着手机怎么都不肯接起来，任由电话一直在响。

后来张云雷就来缠他，每天拉着他在床上滚到十点多，等那通电话响起来的时候张云雷没管杨九郎，直接接通了电话。

来不及反应，杨九郎看着电话小声的喂了一句，电话那头的人便殷勤了起来。

“你终于肯接我电话了，九郎。”

张云雷看了一眼杨九郎，没着急开口的杨九郎翻身下床，他去客厅接水，完全不管电话那头是什么情况。等他倒完水回到屋子里的时候，张云雷已经把电话挂掉了。

杨九郎吹了吹水，看着张云雷：“怎么说？”

“他说他要见你，吃个饭。”张云雷把手机丢回床头柜上，“我给你答应了下来，我和你一起去。”

张云雷倒是要去看看，是什么样子的人能够让杨九郎这么念念不忘，能够让杨九郎即使是醉酒和张云雷上床的时候也能够去喊这个人的名字。

说嫉妒吗，有的。毕竟这个人占据了杨九郎的大半颗心脏，他让杨九郎的心再也接受不了其他人。有的时候张云雷就在想，自己当初为什么在和杨九郎对视之后就要跑走，也许他接受了杨九郎当初的蛋糕，理所当然地要下杨九郎的电话，他能够早点进城来，早点遇见杨九郎。

就不会有这么多的事情了。

杨九郎没说话，他只是静静地喝着水，在那杯水快要被喝完的时候他才笑着看向张云雷：“张云雷，你说你跟我去，你以什么身份和资格去？”

“你的追求者。”张云雷坦坦荡荡。

“虽然他是我的前任，但是有一说一。”杨九郎勾着唇，“他和我差不多大，比我拿钱多，长得和你差不多高，也不比你差哪去。”

“你看看你自己身上穿的什么衣服，你还没找到工作，你觉得你去了，能比得过他吗？”

张云雷低头看了看自己身上的衣服，花到没边的非主流T恤，怎么看怎么土，松松垮垮的裤子更是把身材变得像五五分。要不是他站在杨九郎身边，估计没人能够看出来他能有一米八。

还有他脚上的那双红鞋子。

轻轻咳嗽了几声，张云雷说：“那我气质好，我比他有责任感，我最起码不会辜负别人的感情。”

“辜不辜负别人的感情，和我没关系。”杨九郎把水杯放下来，重新躺回床上去闭目养神，“而且我没说我要去，你答应了的，那你去见他好了。”

“那如果是你，你接了这通电话，你会去吗？”张云雷盘腿坐着，“杨九郎，我要你认真回答我。他刚刚在电话里，说了很多好话，把你们从前一切的美好都搬了出来，如果是你接了这个电话，他这样央求你，你会去吗？”

不知道，他没把握的。杨九郎不敢接电话，就是害怕，害怕他会心软，会在那些美好都一一被当作原谅的理由的时候一股脑的冲动就答应下来。

还好是张云雷接了电话。

背对着睡觉的两个人只有浅浅的呼吸，杨九郎知道张云雷没睡。他在黑暗中转过身来，难得的给了张云雷一个拥抱，他说：“你们定好的什么时候吃饭？”

“后天。”张云雷回答的很快，他握住了杨九郎的手，用力地捏了捏。

带着一个人和前任吃饭这种事情也不是很新鲜。毕竟也有很多人为了证明自己很好，就算是没有对象也会花钱去找个人当作是自己的对象来气前任。于是当张云雷杨九郎双双出现的时候，坐在包间里的前任直接就把张云雷当作是了杨九郎的现任。

张云雷今天穿的还算好了，但依旧是土里土气的T恤配上他那双红鞋子，裤子倒是提上去了一点，只是还没来得及去理发，他看上去依旧没有城市里生活多年的年轻人该有的样子。

前任的眉眼一皱，只是看向杨九郎心情复杂。而坐在一旁只耐心点菜的杨九郎并没有意识到前任那目光中的悲悯神情。

“九郎，你好像瘦了些。”

都说恋爱会使人肥胖，而茶饭不思的人只会消瘦。瘦下去的杨九郎才证明了他还没放下这段感情，那么前任就一直有机会能够继续追求到杨九郎。

“工作原因，和你没关系，不要想太多。”杨九郎直接把菜单给了张云雷，“我随便点了点，你再看看吧。”

“你还没给我介绍一下你身边这位呢。”前任不甘心，他看向张云雷，反客为主地笑着，“没有听九郎说起过你，不知道怎么称呼。”

“张云雷，我的朋友。”杨九郎抢先一步替张云雷说出了口，他挪了挪板凳离前任更远了一些，“一起带他来吃个饭，你介意？”

本来杨九郎是想说介意的话，那就到这里为止吧。他怎么可能不懂前任来找他的意思，张云雷是他最好的挡箭牌，也许张云雷在这里，前任会顾及到有陌生人并不怎么会让他难堪，但是他没想到前任会说没关系他不介意。

一顿饭吃的并不是很自在，除了杨九郎。他把两个人电光火石之间的那么点恩怨都看清楚了，临末了快吃完的时候杨九郎才擦了擦嘴，让张云雷先去外面等着。

有些事情必须要杨九郎自己去解决，既然来都来了，不如再说得更直接些。

果然，张云雷一出去，前任就忍不住拉住了杨九郎的手。他把杨九郎的手放在心口上，痛惜地看着杨九郎：“九郎，你怎么能够找那样一个人当你的男朋友呢，你是还不肯原谅我吗？”

“他不是我男朋友，我说过了，他就是我的朋友。”杨九郎想要把手抽回来，可是他却被更加拉近，拉到前任的怀里去。

熟悉又陌生的怀抱，杨九郎有那么一刻几乎想要流眼泪。那是他以前多么渴望的拥抱，可是这个怀抱最后不止他一个人拥有了，甚至别人拥有了更多。杨九郎不能够接受床上的人再去和别的人上床，杨九郎嫌脏。

于是哪怕这个拥抱杨九郎再怎么喜欢和贪恋，杨九郎再怎么放不下，他还是要放下了。他听见前任絮絮叨叨地告诉他，说张云雷不是一个能够配得上杨九郎的人，他听见前任把张云雷说的一文不值，前任说，你看看他那个样子，你就算是和我分手了，也不能找个这样的作践自己。

“我没有作践自己。”杨九郎冷静地看着他，“我知道我自己在做什么，我的心想要什么，而这一切，和你都没有关系了。”

他那颗破碎的心就算是重新粘贴好，也不再是那一颗了。他不想要粘贴好了，就这么碎着吧，随时随地扎痛自己还能够提醒自己，提醒自己这世间也许有爱情，但是这东西不是每个人都有。

“我们的事情，和张云雷没有任何关系。他好不好，不应该由你去说。”杨九郎不想听到前任谈起张云雷的一切不好，他知道张云雷比不过眼前的人，但是杨九郎没想过要和张云雷在一起，哪怕是上过床的，杨九郎依旧觉得那不过就是各取所需。

张云雷不应该被带进来说一点不好。前任这样做，只会让杨九郎更心寒，更加没有想要复合的欲望。

夜晚的风太凉了，张云雷站在外面不知道已经打了几个喷嚏了，杨九郎一直没出来。张云雷在路边去买了温热的茶，他想着也许杨九郎出来，还可以暖暖手。

等待的时间太久了，久到拎着的茶都凉了，杨九郎还没出来。曾经是恋人的一双人坐在屋子里这么久，也许旧情复燃，甚至不打声招呼就一同走了也不一定。杨九郎没和张云雷说一定让张云雷等着他一起回家，他只是让张云雷在外面等一等。

也许是让张云雷自己回家的意思。

回家和继续等待，张云雷选择了后者。他低着头在风中站了很久，久到他不知道自己等了多长时间，只是觉得腿脚发麻了，杨九郎才出来。

杨九郎走到他身边的那一刻，张云雷心里只有一个念想，杨九郎终究还是没把他给忘掉。他看着自己买好的茶，抿着唇淡淡地说道：“冷了，应该不好喝了，要扔掉了。”

即使是塑料的杯子，丢进垃圾桶里的时候还发出了不小的声响。张云雷丢完东西还没转过头来，就感觉到杨九郎伸出手抱住了他。

张云雷的手都是冰凉的，他没上手去回握住杨九郎的手，他只是仰着头看着天上稀疏的几颗星星：“对不起，如果是这样，我不应该替你答应下来去见他的。”

“可我就是想看看，你前任到底是什么样子的，能让你记这么久。今天，是我给你丢脸了。”

“没有，我不爱他了。”杨九郎的话轻飘飘的，说完这句话的时候，几行眼泪灌进了张云雷的衣领里。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

不知道是受了什么刺激，杨九郎发现张云雷最近正在看关于衣服穿搭的各种视频。也不是杨九郎自己要看，就是那么多找工作的经验视频里夹杂着那么点穿搭教学，叫杨九郎忽视都不行。

于是在张云雷恼羞成怒地抢走自己的手机，抱怨着杨九郎怎么还看人手机后，红着脸把浏览记录全都删掉。

“怎么，受刺激了，觉得我看人的眼光太高了，决定改变了？”杨九郎并没有知错的样子，反而看着他笑，“张云雷，你身上有钱买新衣服吗？”

“别小看人，我今天收到入职通知了。”张云雷自己也很郁闷，他别过头去不看杨九郎，心里的难过占据了大半。

杨九郎没有说错，他就是受了刺激了。人比人气死人，不比不知道，一比吓一跳。人类所有的幸福都来源于不攀比。张云雷从前给自己设想过杨九郎的前任会是什么样子，但是他没想到杨九郎的前任会比他心里以为的那样还要好。

他张云雷自己在村里也算得上是好的了，总有很多小寡妇对他抛媚眼，黄花大闺女更是直接往他屋里来。人外有人，天外有天这句话，张云雷算是知道了。他在杨九郎眼里不过就是一个邋遢还没钱，站在柜台里对一块奶油蛋糕渴望着的土里土气的小孩子，说要追求杨九郎也都是他自以为是的骄傲。

“收到入职通知了，那不还是没工资拿。”杨九郎拍了拍张云雷的肩，“你刚才看的那些衣服，想买吗？”

“不想。”张云雷气鼓鼓地和杨九郎唱反调。

“我给你买，要不要？”

“要。”

从头到脚的改变要从头发开始。杨九郎坐在理发店里把张云雷往座椅上按下去坐着和理发师说了什么坐在一旁静静地看着。张云雷是紧张的，他的眼睛都盯着杨九郎看，像是不安，杨九郎摇了摇头，对他说你安心坐着就行。

长长的头发被剪掉，清爽的碎发年轻又茂盛地横叉着，额头前梳下来了点刘海，额头半露。等理发师把那些碎发清理干净说好了的时候，张云雷自己看着镜子里的自己都觉得有些新鲜。

不知道是不是露出额头的关系，张云雷比以前精神了很多，好看的眉眼都露了出来，就连杨九郎站在他的身后都愣了几分。张云雷转过头来，有些不好意思地看着杨九郎，不习惯地挠了挠头。

“九郎……”

“就说很好看嘛，我在乡下第一次看见你的时候，就觉得你要是好好打扮的话，一定很好看。”杨九郎对张云雷这样很满意，他付了钱，拉着张云雷又左右地看了看，像是在看什么洋娃娃。

“走，带你买衣服去。”

西装很正式，所以要有。那些自己随身穿的休闲的衣服也不能够少，最起码能够穿着舒服。这时候的杨九郎就像是百无聊赖等着商场里换衣服的爱人，也许是他自己都没想到自己带着过来的张云雷能够有多大的潜力，等他从手里里足球游戏结束战斗抬起头来的时候，站在他面前的男人杨九郎差点没认出来是张云雷。

怎么说呢，就像是二十来岁的清爽的好看，是这个年纪该有的少年模样。只是换了装扮的张云雷看起来还是很紧张，他见杨九郎没讲话，只是对着镜子里的自己看了看：“不然我换回来吧。”

“你要是这样穿出去，估计追你的人都很多。”杨九郎笑了笑，“穿着吧，再去给你买一身西装差不多等入职就可以了。”

被夸了的张云雷有些害羞，他看着杨九郎给自己付钱的数字界面，在心里默默地把那个数字给记了下来。虽然他说让杨九郎给他买衣服，但是张云雷是会把钱还给他的，说好了是他要追杨九郎，那就要等他有钱的时候，把更好的给杨九郎。

他喜欢杨九郎，他想要成为比杨九郎前任更好的人，比得过前任。他相信自己会追到杨九郎的，他现在不就和杨九郎在好好相处吗？

换上西装的那一刻，营业人员帮他调整好了胸前的那么一点红花的点缀。如果说休闲的服装给张云雷带来了那么点少年的意气，那么这一身西装就是让他变成了一个温柔有风骨的男人。

这个男人正站在他的不远处和他遥遥相望。

那种感觉强烈的从心底里蹦出来，杨九郎见过这个男孩从渴望着一块奶油蛋糕到一身西装的看着他，如果不是杨九郎真的不敢去爱了，或许他会喜欢张云雷。

而他现在和张云雷之间，只能有朋友之间的相处，更撑死了，有过于朋友之间的亲密。

杨九郎付完账之后张云雷已经不见了。他拎着袋子左右都看不到张云雷，他有些急，害怕张云雷找不到路或者走到了什么他看不见的地方。他还没来得及拿上张云雷换下来的衣服，急匆匆出门。

好在他在门口就看见了张云雷，但是他同样也看见了自己的前任。

无巧不成书。就连张云雷自己都没想到能够这么快再见到在这个让他自卑的男人。他双手插兜，一身的西服甚至连牌子都还没拆下来，比上一次打扮得体面了些，可到底他还是用的杨九郎的钱。

好像更丢了面子，就像他是杨九郎养着的人。

“西装很好看，也合你的身。”前任淡淡地笑了，“价格应该不便宜，从前我和九郎在一起的时候，都是我买给他。九郎现在真是大方了，对你真好。”

张云雷本来想要说什么反驳回去，可是他觉得说什么都说不过这个前任。他一转头看到了杨九郎，忽然想起了什么笑着等杨九郎走过来。

话是对着杨九郎说的，张云雷说：“杨九郎，你的内裤洗好了我放你床头了，你什么时候把我的内裤还我？”

……

要不说这件事杨九郎自己都忘了。他的脸从头红到了后脊梁骨，交换内裤这种事情惹人遐想，但他们明明不是这个样子的。

就是要故意误会，杨九郎看着前任铁青的脸色，也终于明白了张云雷的那么点恶作剧的心思。他不是什么好事的人，默许了张云雷的举动，杨九郎说：“回家吧，不是明天就要入职了吗？”

杨九郎自动忽略了前任，这让前任很不爽，到底还是耐着性子对杨九郎道：“九郎，你现在是到了开始学人砸钱养男人的地步了吗？”

停住了脚步，杨九郎没回头，只是对张云雷道：“你的衣服还在店里，你去拿吧。”

后面杨九郎和前任说了什么话张云雷不得而知。他们买完衣服回去第一件事，张云雷就是把手里的那些袋子扔在了地上，拉住杨九郎把他推到了墙上。

热烈的吻直接覆了过去，杨九郎抓住张云雷的衣襟，看了一眼地上的凌乱：“那些衣服挺贵的呢，怎么到处乱扔？”

“我爱你，杨九郎。”张云雷双手搂着杨九郎的腰，摩挲着看着他，“我们在一起，相信我，我会比他更爱你。”

愣怔了半天，杨九郎伸出手来抚摸着张云雷的唇瓣，他像还在梦中刚醒来一般地看着张云雷，突然就那么地笑了。

“你是不是，拿我当你的奶油蛋糕了？”杨九郎亲了亲张云雷的嘴巴，“有些东西，是得到了就会厌烦的，得不到的总是最好的。就像我给你买完了那块你心心念念的蛋糕之后，你就再也不会想要吃上一口。”

“张云雷，上床可以，做朋友做兄弟都可以，别为难我了好不好？”

那么一起吃饭杨九郎抱着张云雷的那一晚，眼泪灌进张云雷的衣领里算什么；杨九郎陪他逛街花了很多钱买衣服又算什么；在前任面前默认张云雷的胡闹又算什么。

张云雷以前有十足的把握，他总有一天会打动杨九郎的，所以他陪着杨九郎一起去和前任吃饭，他听话地站门口等了杨九郎好久，给他买茶，自己的身子在风中冻得冰凉，杨九郎上来抱住自己的时候，张云雷都不敢用他冰凉的手握住杨九郎。

就怕杨九郎自己的手也变得冰冷。

但是杨九郎好像从来都不为所动，真如他所说，他的心不会再接受新人住进去。

如果是这样，那就公平点，不答应前任也不给张云雷希望。能够和前任做的事情，和张云雷也要做。拥抱他，亲吻他，然后占有他。

杨九郎在张云雷完事后抱着他还不松手的时候，有些无奈又好笑地捏了捏张云雷的脸：“还不松开吗，要了我一次还不够吗？”

“怎么会要得够呢。”张云雷闷闷地开口。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

找到了工作并且拿到第一个月工资的张云雷第一件事就是打电话给杨九郎，问杨九郎有没有时间一起吃饭。杨九郎那边犹豫了几秒，问是有什么事情吗？

“我拿到工资了，想请你吃个饭。”

“有钱了不好好存着吗？”杨九郎淡淡的，并没有什么因为张云雷拿到第一个月的工资就有的祝贺。

“吃个饭又不花什么钱。”张云雷心情不错，他还想要说什么，就听见电话那头的杨九郎发出了几个错漏了心跳的音。

那声音张云雷知道的，他和杨九郎做的时候，杨九郎都会抓着他的衣领伏在他耳边轻轻的喘息。杨九郎身边有谁，张云雷不知道。他这些天因为工作忙，都是在公司睡的，很少回家和杨九郎一起住了，有时候他回家也看不到杨九郎。

是复合了吗，张云雷抓着手机有些郁闷地想道。杨九郎很想快速结束电话，他听出来了，杨九郎说不麻烦了，第一个月的工资就好好地存着钱吧。

等以后得空了回家，还可以给自己家里人买点东西吃。杨九郎这样和张云雷说道。

没有急着回家，张云雷下了班去附近的甜品店里去买了一小块奶油蛋糕。他坐在店里看着窗外来来往往的人，看着来店里买面包蛋糕的人，也有像他从前那样，趴在柜台上看着玻璃柜台里漂亮的奶油蛋糕。

不知道有没有个像杨九郎一样的打工大学生，想要给那个孩子一块奶油蛋糕。

张云雷仔细地回想着他和杨九郎的这段感情。都是他在主动，都是他在无理取闹。他要杨九郎和他在一起，哪怕杨九郎跟他说了无数次他已经不打算恋爱了。

杨九郎也是坏人，明明被前任伤过却把伤痛给了张云雷，他和张云雷在村里做着那样的事情，是他主动勾引张云雷的，可是他嘴里还喊着前任的名字。他答应张云雷住进来，带张云雷去买衣服，改造张云雷，现在他还可能和前任复了合。

奶油蛋糕一口没动，张云雷付了钱直接就要出门。

怕什么来什么，张云雷才要起身就看见玻璃窗外站着的是杨九郎的前任。张云雷和他隔着不远处站着，最后张云雷推开门走出去，走到他的面前冷冷地看着他。

“聊聊吗？”

其实杨九郎也就一个人在家。他今天下了班回到家才觉得家里空空荡荡，这么些天来他太忙了，可是他也不知道在忙碌着什么。和张云雷碰不到面，自己妈妈问张云雷的近况杨九郎才反应过来，他好像很久没看见张云雷了。

突然席卷的想念让杨九郎措手不及，他竟然也会开始好奇张云雷最近在做什么。以前都是张云雷等在家里的，等他回来，眯着眼睛笑得特别开心，甚至手还会不老实得伸进杨九郎的衣服里摸一把腰。

他总觉得张云雷是乡下来的，所以什么事情都有他给张云雷想着。可是张云雷进城来找到了工作，不再像刚进城时候粘着他了。他以后会有自己的生活，再也不会跟在自己身后说你和我在一起吧。

会有更多漂亮的女人或者男人对他表白，特别是他在改造完了张云雷之后。城里的诱惑可比乡下多，城里的花样可比以前在家里和村花钻床单多。杨九郎还记得他去找张云雷时候看到的场景，张云雷裤子都脱了，也不知道到底有没有和村花深入交流。

那村花仔细看看也就那样。

摸出润滑剂，杨九郎自己给自己叹了口气。单身的男人总是有欲望想要发泄的时候，分手之后没遇上张云雷之前，杨九郎都是靠着这个和他自己买的东西缓解压力。可自从有了张云雷，这玩意儿消耗得更快了，但是那些玩具他却再也没碰过。

反正都是碰，张云雷比玩具还有温度些。

冰冷的东西塞进去的时候，杨九郎甚至有了那么些不太适应。周围只有他一个人的声音，没有张云雷的呼吸和仗着年轻说出来的那些诨话，杨九郎会害羞那些，但在那个时候这些话是有必要的。

张云雷打电话过来，正是杨九郎还没做完不得劲的时候。杨九郎划开了电话，听见张云雷心情愉悦的声音，心底的那股欲望更甚。他想要抱抱张云雷，问张云雷什么时候回家，可是张云雷说要请他吃饭。

好不容易拿到的工资杨九郎不太想花张云雷的钱，他想要嘱咐张云雷什么，但他没忍住泄出来了几个音。他感觉到张云雷那边的愣怔，他红着脸匆匆挂掉了电话。

被人发现自己在家做这种事情，杨九郎都能想象到张云雷回来会怎么笑话自己。他匆匆结束，没做到尽更不畅快，他把屋子里所有的灯都打开，越是明亮他心里就越慌张。

他好像，开始牵挂了张云雷，在意了张云雷。他没有一刻想过自己的前任，那个曾经让他又爱又恨的男人。为了那个男人杨九郎决定封锁自己，可是张云雷出现了。

爱和欢喜从来都是一件麻烦事。

张云雷推门回了家，动静不小，像是带着怒气。在厨房倒水的杨九郎探出头来，看到了正在玄关处换鞋的脸上挂了彩的张云雷。

眉头紧紧地皱了起来，杨九郎放下水，走过去把张云雷的下巴抬起来认真地看着。

“怎么了，这是？”

张云雷没有回答，面无表情的用他那张脸盯着杨九郎看。

“和别人打架了？”

嘴角处有淤青，脸也肿了一小块。杨九郎得不到回答也只是叹了口气，脸要消肿的，这不是玩笑。他转过身来想要去冰箱里找找看有什么东西可以敷在脸上，下一秒张云雷直接抓着杨九郎的腰把他推到墙边。

后背直接碰着墙，杨九郎龇牙咧嘴地忍着疼痛，他想问张云雷怎么了，怎么这么暴躁。张云雷直接没有给他问话的口，手伸进他的裤子里直接往屁股里摸去。

“你干什么？”

“干你，哥哥。”

张云雷摸到了杨九郎屁股眼里的湿润，才刚做完一次的样子。他的目色沉了下去，嘴角不悦地直接要把杨九郎的裤子扯下来。

他的脸上挂了彩，西装也都是皱皱巴巴的，特别像是和别人干完架不痛快找人发泄的小混混模样。他的确发混了，拉下自己裤子的拉链就掰开杨九郎的屁股往里挤——他连裤子都不愿意脱。

凶狠不带讲理的情事做下来，他没听到杨九郎一声的发泄。杨九郎没有像往日一样勾着他的脖子在他耳边呼吸，听不到电话里那头的声音，张云雷的心里更火。

哪里敏感就往哪里撞，他非要听到那声音不可。

“哥哥，你叫出来让我听听行不行？”

“哥哥，我想听你叫出来。”

“哥哥......”

张云雷一点一点亲着杨九郎的后背肩骨，他让杨九郎转过身来，同样的位置直接亲过去杨九郎的胸口。他真的很坏，在他听到杨九郎发出那声音之后直接掉下了眼泪。

眼泪滑过伤口，那股疼钻到张云雷心里去。

“我爱你的，哥哥。”

这一句像是在告别。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

杨九郎找不到张云雷了。

他第二天起来想要给张云雷找些冰敷的东西，或者下楼去买些什么药给张云雷擦一擦。

可是他起身就看不到家里任何和张云雷有关的东西了。张云雷空空荡荡的来，又没有痕迹地回去。一切都像是一场梦，只有杨九郎一个人作为见证。

昨天晚上张云雷说了一些很奇怪的话，他说他喜欢杨九郎，但是他来晚了。他说从前那些胡闹和混账就当是因为那块奶油蛋糕相遇有的孽缘吧。

内裤我还给你了，放在抽屉里。我的我就不带走了，你扔掉吧，或者是怎么样都好。反正也不是什么好东西，反正尺寸也不对。

可杨九郎那时候在意的是张云雷笑话他尺寸不行的事情，根本就没想到张云雷说完这些话还给他来了跑路这么一出。

能让张云雷这样反常的人没几个，杨九郎第一直觉就想到了电话里躺着的那个人。好久没有拨通那个电话了，杨九郎没有犹豫，也不管时间是不是太早。

电话那边的声音响了起来，带着一点悠闲的慵懒和揶揄：“九郎啊，好久不见。”

“谁跟你好久不见，出来，我有话问你。”杨九郎挂了电话就直接去了以前和他都会去的地方，他摸着手机来回确认了好多遍，确定自己没有走错。

这个地方他好久不来了，都有些不熟悉了。

早上清凉的风吹着杨九郎的脸颊，他给自己点了杯咖啡，如果一切按着以前的轨迹走，杨九郎现在更像是和自己的爱人清早一同出门，买了早餐杨九郎在这里等着咖啡，等自己的爱人过来聊聊天，看看这城市早起刚苏醒的样子。

那个时候的爱人成了自己现在想都不想见的人，曾经所有的温柔缱绻都没了，感情能够走成这样，原来还可以这样。

杨九郎抬起头，看着坐在自己对面胸有成竹的男人。他不喜欢这样的胸有成竹，就像是拿定了杨九郎一定会听他会一定会答应他的要求。

分手后的无数次聊天都是如此，杨九郎已经有些不太想聊了，他开门见山：“你是不是见过他了？”

“他是谁？”

“张云雷。你和他说什么了，什么时候找他的？”

一个意料中的笑，手指敲打在桌面上，前任看着杨九郎笑：“怎么了，你的弟弟丢了，你来找我吗？”

不是他说了什么乱七八糟的话才会这样的吗，现在他来指责杨九郎为什么来找他。

“这不就是你的目的吗，我不见你不接你的电话，你要想个办法见到我。见到我最好的方法就是去找张云雷，你让张云雷误会，你让他觉得一切都没什么意义。现在他放弃了，我找不到他了，你说我不应该找你负责任吗？”

杨九郎语气并不好：“还有他脸上的伤，你打的吗？”

他能说什么呢，什么能够刺激到张云雷。不过就是说复合，不过就是和张云雷说，你觉得在你认真工作见不到杨九郎的那些日子里，你以为杨九郎和谁在一起。

最怕的就是旧情复燃，更可怕的是张云雷还知道杨九郎心里记挂着这份旧情。同床共枕的时候杨九郎老会做噩梦，同床的时候杨九郎会轻轻喊着那人的名字。他们有交集就是那次杨九郎喝醉了酒，把张云雷当作是那个人才有的亲密。

“我说你答应了和我重新在一起，我骗他说我找到他来见他之前是从你那儿来的。我和他说，杨九郎看不上你这种农村来的人，杨九郎喜欢并且只会在城里住下，这个人不是你。”

哪怕是找到了工作，换上漂亮的衣服，哪怕你变得清爽好看，你永远都不可能是杨九郎喜欢的人。

张云雷是一个有尊严的人，最起码在他这个年纪里是这样的。句句扎心的话不走才怪，脸上的伤痕可能也就是急躁之后的冲动。那些话杨九郎自己听了都不爽快，就别说张云雷了，他满腔的怒火，压制着自己的心口，他只是站起来，把咖啡的钱给结了。

“你想怎么样，你要去找他吗？你知道他在哪里吗，九郎，以前我以为你是一个冷静的人。”

已经足够成年，足够理智去面对生活里一切的选择。就像在感情上，知道选择谁，去过什么样子的生活。一个事业有成的人只是犯了一点小错误，他会改的，而不是应该不要他，去选择一个新鲜刺激什么都没有定下来的全新的人去磨合。

杨九郎定了车票才抬起头来听前任的乱七八糟，开开合合的嘴巴杨九郎只觉得心烦。

“我要去找他的，我知道他在哪里，我知道。”

应该是回村里了，当城里的人和事没有一点希望的时候，张云雷应该是回乡下去了。杨九郎还记得张云雷眉眼弯弯地笑着说我是为你才进城的，我是为你才想要来城里工作的。

回去，回去找张云雷。这是杨九郎的唯一念头，他想和张云雷说，既然来了城里就别再回去了，城里挺好的，我也习惯你住在我家里了。

可是他都没有机会说出口。

杨九郎不喜欢乡间，他一点也不喜欢。充满着尘土的味道，还有坑坑洼洼的地面。但是乡间夜晚的星星比城里的明亮，比城里任何一颗都要好看。城里的空气太肮脏了，乡间的一切都很安静。

没人问杨九郎怎么突然回来了，杨九郎直奔张云雷家去，他看到张云雷家里亮着的灯突然间心安下来，最起码张云雷是回来了。

他一路风尘仆仆，这时候才觉得疲惫。他沿着乡间的小路往回走，慢慢地走，走回到那次喝醉酒，他被张云雷搀扶着的大树底下。他在这里勾过张云雷的脖子，他在这里亲过张云雷，张云雷把他的裤子解下来过，他们在这里亲密过。

月光下站着一个人，杨九郎起初没注意，等他看到那个黑黢黢的身影才发现有人站在那里。不知道从哪里窜出来的猫吓了杨九郎一大跳，他跑到那棵树下，他被黑影覆盖，直接钻到一个陌生的怀抱里去。

杨九郎一抬头迎着月光，看到了叼着烟在月光下静静看着自己的张云雷。杨九郎还能看见张云雷侧面分明的轮廓，看见他叼着烟穿回了从前的衣服，那样邋遢却又好看，什么都不在乎的样子。

“怎么是你。”张云雷皱着眉头，他眉眼清冷，完全没有了从前跟在身后的粘人模样。

原来，不喜欢杨九郎的张云雷是这样的，不粘着杨九郎的张云雷那样的清冷却又迷人。

“怎么不可能是我，你......在等别人吗？”杨九郎打着鼓地把自己的话问出口，他觉得自己太傻了，见到张云雷他什么话都说不出口了。

“嗯，我在等人。”张云雷把烟捻灭在树上，随手丢进草从中。那一点火光摩擦过粗粝树根后消失殆尽，再看不见踪影。

杨九郎只觉得自己像那棵树，被张云雷的烟烫到了心口，疼了那么几下。他听话地撤出了空间来，说了一句抱歉。

“对不起。”杨九郎说完后落荒而逃。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

两个人吵架冷战，态度冰冷不过就是因为没有说开。杨九郎思前向后一整夜都没睡着，他还是觉得是自己的问题。

是他自己先冷着张云雷的，他和张云雷说我不会谈恋爱的，你放弃吧，可是杨九郎还给了张云雷很多希望。没有人不喜欢长得好看的人跟在你的身后一直是要追你，杨九郎觉得要是不当恋人，最起码还可以当朋友。

但是张云雷从一开始就没打算抱着做朋友的心情来，能成他就耗下去，成不了他就直接消失。这样的干脆利落吓到了杨九郎，杨九郎害怕了。

拎着两瓶酒，杨九郎轻轻推开张云雷家的门，打算和张云雷说开。这样的场景有些熟悉，杨九郎自己都想到了，是在他要回城里了，他家里人让他来找张云雷。张云雷在家里人也不老实，和村花滚床单脱裤子，还叫杨九郎撞见了。

不知道这一回能不能撞见什么。杨九郎嘴角勾着苦涩的笑，才要推开卧室的门，就听见屋子里有女人的动静。

这回不是村花了，但是是比村花更好看的人。

衣衫半解，那女人正坐在张云雷的腿上面色潮红。杨九郎低头看着他们紧紧贴合的地方。张云雷的东西在那个女人的腿间，女人似乎有些急不可耐，晃着屁股问张云雷什么时候能够进去。

开门的声音让两个人收敛了很多，张云雷只是转过头来看着呼吸急促的杨九郎。他张张嘴，最后还是没说什么，在他身上的女人惊呼着尖叫，撇过脸去把自己的衣服胡乱穿好。

那女人撞着杨九郎的膀子就跑了出去，屋子里只剩下杨九郎和张云雷，杨九郎看到了光秃秃暴露在外面的张云雷的东西挺了起来。

没有多说什么，杨九郎只是把门关上，反锁好，低着头解开自己的裤子。

“你干什么？”张云雷看着这些动作的杨九郎，蹙着眉头。

“脱裤子。”杨九郎回答他，他脱到只剩下内裤，走向张云雷。他像个大哥哥一样把张云雷的手握住，放在自己的那里，“做这种事情的时候，要记得锁门。”

他坐在张云雷的腿上，直接歪了歪屁股看着张云雷。那东西被杨九郎的手握住，直接对着杨九郎的屁股。没有做润滑，这种疼痛杨九郎像是要故意忍受，也像是要自己记住，也痛了张云雷。

“刚刚那个女的是谁，不是上次那个。”

“那个村花嫁人了，这是街东头的寡妇。”张云雷咬着牙，看向杨九郎，老老实实地回答他。他很痛，但是这份痛是杨九郎给他的。

杨九郎给过他很多次疼痛，严厉拒绝的，温柔说着不可以的。他的心被杨九郎拉上了很多道口子，但是张云雷他自己知道，只要是杨九郎有一两次主动，他心里的那道口子就会自己痊愈。

然后长好等着杨九郎去划新的一道口子。

“你宁愿找寡妇，也不愿意来找我了吗？”杨九郎捧着张云雷脸的时候自己动了两下，他要这样的刺激，他要张云雷记起来，他这副身体可以带给张云雷无数的快乐。

“我愿意去找你，但是我不能找你。”

“为什么，”杨九郎额头沁着汗，但是他抱紧了张云雷，“张云雷，我单身，你为什么不来找我？”

白嫩的屁股蹭着张云雷的大腿来回上下，但是在上面到底费力些。张云雷看着杨九郎那双比他还小一圈的手，咬着唇直接牵了上去，翻身过来。

因为单身两个字，张云雷的眼睛里出现一抹亮色，那里面的明亮杨九郎好久没看见了。杨九郎捧着张云雷的脸，仰着头亲了亲那片唇瓣。

“你怎么都不听我的话呢，别人说什么就是什么吗？”

那样也太不理智了。张云雷那时候只顾着飞快地逃离，根本没想到去质问杨九郎。所有的问题都对上了扣，他给杨九郎打电话杨九郎那头的声音对上了刚从他家出来的前任，他工作期间和杨九郎的不见面，有时候回家还见不到杨九郎又对上了杨九郎和前任复合一起约会。

哪还有什么勇气去问杨九郎你到底有没有和他复合，你到底还爱不爱他。那是和张云雷做的时候都会喊那个人的名字的杨九郎，那是深情到只会折磨自己的杨九郎，那是张云雷喜欢上想要得到却怎么都得不到的杨九郎。

有几次他以为快要成功了，可是一打眼就又失败了。

清洗完的杨九郎顶着一头湿发，从浴室里出来就看到躺在床上二五八万一样看着电视的张云雷。他身上穿的就还是那么几件衣服，杨九郎蹙着眉，问他在城里给他买的衣服都去哪里了。

“柜子里。”张云雷换了个台，“最里面你找找。”

果然在最里面找到了叠得整整齐齐的西装和衬衫，杨九郎把它们都找出来，拍了拍上面的灰尘：“怎么不穿呢，要放在柜子最里面，也不挂起来。”

“反正也穿不上了，也没机会穿。”张云雷一脸的无所谓，只是抬起头来看着他，“钱我会还给你的，我新找了一份工，等他发了工资我就给你。”

“这里有那么好吗？”杨九郎顿了顿，最后扯出一个笑来，“还是说那个寡妇勾人，不然就是你等着那个村花嫁人了成了寡妇再来找你？”

“九郎......”

“我没有复合，我没有和他在一起。好马还不吃回头草呢，从我和他分手了我就没想过和他再复合。”杨九郎看着张云雷，“我一旦做了决定就不回头了。”

“张云雷，进步进城，随你，我在城里等你。”

门被轻轻带上，屋子里重新回归了平静。张云雷这才从口袋里摸出一根烟来在自己的嘴里叼着，一切都像是一场梦，当然除了屋子里的味道。

那身西装被杨九郎挂在了最显眼的地方，好让张云雷一眼就能够看到。张云雷摸上去，那西装上好像还有杨九郎刚才留下来的味道。

杨九郎没有复合，杨九郎来找他了。

张云雷心里这样想道。

tbc


	10. 完结章

10

张云雷没跟杨九郎回城。

在这之前杨九郎一直以为，张云雷是铁定了能和他回来的。他没想到张云雷这么犟，他说清楚了张云雷也不和他回来。

但是他好歹把话都说清楚了，回到黑漆漆的家里杨九郎连灯都不想开，在楼道里就他就感觉到自己的家门口站着个什么人。

好像回到了以前的生活，在张云雷还没进城跟他一起住的时候，总会有人等在他家门口，等着杨九郎回家然后抓住杨九郎的衣袖说能不能在一起的那些话。

同意张云雷住进来也有这种原因，杨九郎不想有这种纠缠。错了就是错了，分手了就是分手了，哪怕杨九郎心里还割舍不下，但是交给时间就好了。他看着张云雷知道自己同意他住进来的时候那样的欢喜，他就觉得自己其实也挺坏的，利用了张云雷。

和张云雷一起住还挺好的，有人等着回家，有人一起吃饭。自从张云雷和自己住在一起了，就再也没有这个身影在杨九郎家门口出现过。

杨九郎都有些忘记，每天晚上他这样生活着。

“九郎，你好几天都没回家了，去哪里了？”

“我现在没有力气，不想和你讲话。”杨九郎输入了密码，直接推开门进去，那个身影也跟着他，直接走了进去。

“九郎，你还是不肯原谅我吗？”开了灯，前任那个温润的模样印刻在杨九郎眼中，这时候他只觉得冷漠。

冰箱被打开，杨九郎自己拿了两瓶酒过来，他是给自己喝的。前任开开来刚要开一瓶，杨九郎直接就拿了过来：“我家的酒，你喝，给钱了吗？”

“九郎......”

“别说了，到此为止吧。”杨九郎的喉结上下滚动着，一瓶啤酒喝了个大半，“我没追究你对张云雷撒谎，也不追究你自己去找张云雷。分手的那天你就应该知道了，我不会回头的。”

“没这种可能了。”

“你去找了张云雷。”前任帮他把酒拿过来，他走到杨九郎的面前认真的看着他，“你这几天回你老家了，张云雷他愿意跟你回来了吗？”

没有，张云雷说他找了份工，要把他的钱还给他。

“你主动低下头来，你给张云雷这个台阶下了，张云雷下来了吗？”

没有，张云雷根本就没有顺着他的台阶走下来。张云雷甚至和别人钻了被子，腿里的东西被别人夹在腿里。从前和村花脱了裤子，这一次更直接。

“九郎你看，张云雷他不爱你。我爱你，只有我爱你。”

双眼闭起来的时候，杨九郎的眼泪掉了下来。他感觉到自己唇瓣上的柔软，他感觉到那股热气向自己扑过来。

张云雷不过就是喜欢一块奶油蛋糕，那时候奶油蛋糕对他是一件新奇的事情，所以他喜欢。对杨九郎也是，白送上去的醉酒的男人张云雷为什么不要，他可以追求这个男人，但是追不到疲倦了他就可以换下一个人选。

谁少了谁都可以过。

杨九郎只觉得自己的心里像刀划开一样的疼，而这道伤口是杨九郎自己给他的。这时候他应该推开自己眼前的男人，他应该直接一拳上去泄愤才好。

可是他没有。他想到张云雷意气用事地跑回乡下去，他多么想要张云雷回来，可是张云雷和别人上了床。他不是张云雷心里唯一可以上床的对象，他是张云雷现在想要丢掉的一块奶油蛋糕。

既然张云雷都可以，他只是和别人亲亲嘴，那又有什么关系。

心里是这样想的，但是杨九郎在那双手要伸进他衣服里的时候，下意识地喊出了张云雷的名字。那一刻杨九郎自己都不相信，一个人的下意识喊出的一定是自己最亲近的人，那么他心里最亲近的人是张云雷了吗？

杨九郎唯一的两次恋爱，第一段结束的时候，他和张云雷上床喊的是前任的名字。现在他和前任如此，下意识的却是喊着张云雷的名字。

他不过就是渴望着一段平平常常的恋爱，不管是男是女，遇上了就是好的。可是一个背叛了他，一个在追求累了之后不要了他。他说不要再恋爱了，他害怕了，可是他现在知道了，他还是喜欢上了张云雷。

也许从还不知道张云雷的名字那时候就记住了那个趴在柜台上望着的里面奶油蛋糕的张云雷，在日后相见的只觉得是很有缘分。可是张云雷出现在了错误的时间里，出现在了他的低迷时期。

上天也在和杨九郎开了个玩笑，在他说我不要恋爱了再也不要了的时候，张云雷出现了。上天也是特别照顾杨九郎，在他最不相信爱情的时候，让张云雷出现了。

喜欢上张云雷是潜移默化的，是细雨如声的，杨九郎自己都不知道。

杨九郎不知道他们是怎么到床上去的，他只知道前任在解开他的裤子。他双手抓着裤腰，虽然他知道这是杯水车薪，他的下面早就被前任弄得鼓鼓囊囊，他是需要这样的事情的。

“张云雷，我喜欢他。”

如果上天可以有听得见人心愿望的神力，那么他就一定是听到了杨九郎心里的想法。

推门进来的人是张云雷，他记得杨九郎家的密码，在他从杨九郎回城之后紧跟着就进了城，他想要去找杨九郎，他想说其实他想念杨九郎都要疯了。他开了门看到餐厅的桌子上零散的酒瓶，他知道杨九郎喝酒了。

紧接着推开卧室的门他就听到杨九郎说喜欢他，他推开门就看到了这副场景，杨九郎躺在床上，在他身上的男人正把他的裤子褪到腿根。他没说话，只是开门的动静让杨九郎身上的男人回头，愣了下来。

“滚出去，记得带上门。”

杨九郎抓着被子把自己裹了起来，他真的累了，张云雷看见什么就是什么吧。他没有力气吵架了，也没有力气解释了。

不知道过了多久，杨九郎只听到门开合的声音，他闭上眼睛，就感觉到床的另一边凹陷了下去。然后杨九郎就感受到了吻落在他的肩膀上，最后落到他的脖颈之间。

手从后面摸，摸到了前面，握住了他的欲望。

“九郎哥......”

是张云雷，杨九郎知道的，他能感觉到。张云雷在摸他，甚至想要把他的脸掰过来亲他的唇。可是杨九郎躲了过去，他不让张云雷亲他。

“这张嘴被别人亲过了，你别亲。”

“没关系的，”张云雷笑道，“我听到了，在门口，你说你喜欢我。”

杨九郎转过头来，直接跌进张云雷的怀里：“我不喜欢你，谁喜欢你了。”

“你来找我干嘛，你去和你的村花脱裤子去，你去和你的小寡妇调情去吧。”淡淡的几句抱怨，杨九郎双手勾住张云雷的脖子，越来越小声，“我让你进城，你都不来，你不喜欢我。”

“那个小寡妇把我和她的事说出去了，为了保住她的名声说是我强迫的她。杨九郎，都怪你。因为你撞破了我和她的事，乡下我是呆不下去了。”

“你为了这个来找我。”杨九郎咬着唇，想要推开张云雷，“你放开我。”

“不单是为了这个，”张云雷翻身上来，顺着杨九郎的胸口和小腹亲了下去。隔着内裤，张云雷亲了亲那急需解决的欲望。

张云雷说：“九郎，我想吃奶油蛋糕了。”

“我爱你。”

End


End file.
